


The Family

by Miss_nightshade



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Deputy | Judge joins Project at Eden's Gate, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prisoner of War, Rook is the mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: This story follows the mother of the project at Eden’s gate, a woman once known as Rook, an ex-deputy to the hope county sheriff department.Dutifully standing beside her husband on the day of his arrest, Rook cause a little bit of a commotion, which in turn leads to the marshal placing her under arrest, along with her husband. One thing leads to another and the mother finds herself a prisoner of war. Alone and scared without the guidance of her church and husband, Rook must find a way to survive on her own, a way that stops all this unnecessary slaughter and brings her back to her family.**For updates on my writing status please check out my profile. It explains in a little more detail as to why I'm not posting anything as of late. But in short, I am still active and would love to hear from you. Xx
Relationships: Joseph Seed/Reader, Reader/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story. I can’t promise this will be the best far cry 5 story you’ve read but I’m sure giving it my all.

She stood soundlessly in the middle of the compound, watching as her children slowing began to panic. Her tulle and lace dress flowing gently in the breeze, the bare skin of her shoulders and neck, on show for anyone who dares look. You could just about hear the helicopter now, but they had known it was coming long before the sound filled the whistling air of the cold summer night. Rook took small comfort in knowing Joseph and the others were safe inside the church, for now, that was. They all knew that for at least a moment they would eventually be separated. No matter how short she knew that time would be, the thought still scared her. 

"Mother", A voice called. She turned to see a tall, but lanky follower waiting patiently for her. He looked to be about her age, no more than twenty-two if she had to guess. " The Father would like you to come inside now, please". His smile was obviously forced, she could see the worry and panic in his eyes, But the fact that he was trying, brought a smile to her face. She watched carefully as his eyes dropped for a second to look at her neckline and the low cut of her dress, he gulped, Adam's apple clearly bobbing as he did so. 

"Of course, My Child". It was as he turned that she caught sight of the word 'LUST' carved into the gap just below his shoulder blades. "My Child", She whispered. He turned to look at her. That look still in his eyes. Rook beckoned him closer and closer still, till he was low enough for her to whisper in his ear, "'It's not a sin if the father blesses you and the mother'", she quoted in a whisper. "Remember that the offer is open to all who struggle, not just the Chosen. If you ever need the comfort of my embrace, I am here to calm your sins". 

"I-I... Mother... I". 

"It's okay". She gently ran her finger through his hair, the noise of the helicopter getting louder by the second. "Think about it. but for now, we must hurry back to the father's side".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and a Kudo. I love to hear from you guys, whether it be criticism or compliments, or even just a quick hello. 
> 
> Much love, miss nightshade


End file.
